<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我们的乐队(四) by YvonneHung_1128</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901951">我们的乐队(四)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneHung_1128/pseuds/YvonneHung_1128'>YvonneHung_1128</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>我们的乐队 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2128, 434, 凱千, 千凱千</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneHung_1128/pseuds/YvonneHung_1128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>养成系偶像凯vs童星千【演艺圈、伪现实、未来向、勿上升真人呦~ (千宝宝的部分与现实差异较大……)】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>我们的乐队 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801858</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我们的乐队(四)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(第四章 草莓味的初吻)</p><p>临近傍晚时分，千爸千妈正和儿子坐在客厅聊天。</p><p>"烊烊，肚子饿吗？我看你午饭没吃多少……要不你先去睡一会儿、倒时差，晚饭我给你留着、睡醒后再吃。"……总是有操不完的心的，就是'妈妈'。</p><p>"没事儿，老娘，我在飞机上睡了一整路，还不累的！"</p><p>"那好吧！对了，烊烊，妈妈年纪大了容易忘东忘西，我之前跟你提过小凯的事吧？你出国的这几年，小凯只要人在北京就会抽空来看我们，算了算几乎每个月都会来一趟，每次还拎来大包小包的。你记得和他约一天来家里吃饭，好好谢谢人家啊！"</p><p>"……好的！"易烊千玺当然清楚，因为妈妈经常向他说起这事儿！他心想～"可是，还不能见面！……至少现在不行！必须等确认一些事儿之后……唉！再说吧！"</p><p>"儿子，刚回国就多休息一阵子，也好多陪陪你妈妈。"千爸一向寡言，但是对儿子的关爱不会比千妈少。</p><p>"老爸，我知道了。不过，工作室一直请胖虎打理着……我想给他放个假、让他好好陪家人。所以，我打算从下周一起、每天都会过去工作室一趟。"</p><p>"嗯！毕竟是你的事业，是该自己担着才是。"千爸表示赞同。</p><p>"那我先回房了。"</p><p>因为妈妈提起王俊凯，千玺突然觉得有些心累，于是他决定洗洗睡、倒时差去！没想到盥洗之后，精神却又来了！</p><p>躺在久违的床上，寝具充满自己喜欢的柠檬清香，是他们哥俩都喜欢的味道……</p><p>唉~又想到他了－大哥。千玺思绪飘回四年半前……</p><p>﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏回忆中﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏</p><p>2018年二月某天下午，千玺接到伯克利的录取通知、开心之余却又觉得有些迟疑。他随后传了个讯息～'源ㄦ哥，我收到录取通知了、明天和父母讨论，你呢？'</p><p>昱日午餐后，千妈和千玺坐在沙发上聊天。</p><p>"妈，您觉得我出国读大学怎么样？我昨天收到伯克立的录取通知了。"</p><p>"嗯……如果你真想去，我和你爸都会支持的。而且你一直都懂得照顾自己，所以妈妈不会担心。"</p><p>"好的！我会仔细想想，考虑清楚之后再和您们说。"</p><p>回房之后，千玺趴在床上思考着。'从小，妈妈就让自己学习很多才艺、很忙也很累，但好处是－拥有许多尝试和选择的机会。而在众多艺才里，他发现自己对书法、绘画、舞蹈和音乐特别感兴趣！'。</p><p>五岁开始学的跳舞。刚开始，老师让他们跟着音乐律动，然后关掉音乐让他们自由发挥。他当时就强烈感受到『没有音乐的舞蹈跳起来没劲儿又单调、跳舞时身体就应该随着音乐节拍舞动。』，所以对音乐的喜爱也就与日俱增。</p><p>小学五年级时是自己第一次在人前表演弹吉他、记得当时心情好紧张，但是同学们热情的掌声鼓舞了自己信心，自此对吉他更是愈发爱不释手！</p><p>这几年陆续又学习了好几种乐器－钢琴(因其丰富的乐理表达能力，被称作「乐器之王」，普遍用于独奏、重奏、伴奏等演出，用于作曲和排练音乐十分方便。)弹奏时挺优雅的、架子鼓演奏起来特别帅气，弹奏贝斯感则觉得很摇滚……</p><p>至于静态的书法和绘画嘛！书法原本是妈妈希望他一定要持续不断的，她认为可以修身养性。不过学习了一段时间后，他也挺喜欢的，就这么、总是会腾出时间来练练字。</p><p>绘画就真正是因为'有兴趣'。上个月他还参加了湖南省的美术联考呢！</p><p>这时'叩叩叩'的敲门声响起，打断了他的思考！"烊烊，出来一下！"。</p><p>"好！我马上来。"他回应之后连忙起身，走到客厅居然看到他的大哥－王俊凯，正坐在沙发上看着自己。千玺睁圆了眼，一脸的不可置信！"大大大哥，你你你现在不是应该在大连拍戏吗？"</p><p>千妈从厨房端出一盘水果，"小凯啊！吃点水果，我刚好要带楠楠出去一趟、就不招呼你了，改天和源源、阿信一起来家里吃饭。"</p><p>"好的，谢谢阿姨，您去忙吧！我和千玺聊一会儿就走。"小凯叉起一颗草莓放入口中，酸酸甜甜的滋味倒是和自己现在的心情相呼应。</p><p>千妈又转头对千玺说："好好招待人家，我们晚点儿才能回来，晚饭你就点外卖吧！"</p><p>千玺觉得慌张，他想拜托妈妈不要出门……但是他不知道该用什么理由？</p><p>妈妈和楠楠出门后，哥俩坐在沙发上对望了一会儿，千玺有些不安的转着眼珠、这时才瞥见餐桌上摆了两大袋东西，"哥，你下次别破费了，来我家不用这么客气的，我们是好兄弟啊！"。</p><p>只见他哥眉头深锁、沉默不语的只是盯着他瞧，千于是玺默默低下头抚摸着窝在他怀里的'队长'！</p><p>王俊凯盯着千玺的发漩，心想～明明这阵子因为组合活动也没少见到老幺，怎么还是这么想他！……还因为王源的一个讯息就不管不顾的向剧组请假、赶回北京冲到人家里来了。</p><p>其实过几天就有春晚彩排，但他就是忍不了！</p><p>思考了半饷，他知道如果不先开口、这傻小子一定能和自己僵持不下，于是率先打破沉默，"你真的打算出国吗？"千玺闻言立马抬头，惊讶的望着对方！</p><p>"你……是为了避开我吗？"王俊凯觉得心微微的发酸。</p><p>"不是！你别乱想。"千玺别过头不看他。</p><p>"那你看着我的眼睛再说一次！"他强压下心里的躁动，故作镇定的开口。</p><p>千玺无奈的转回头，眨巴眨巴的双眼不安的看着他大哥、弱弱的说："不不不是…"。</p><p>"那你结巴什么！心虚了？"……实在不能再忍！他激动的站起来。</p><p>猛然起身的王俊凯让千玺感到心慌，一个闪神、人已经长腿一迈来到眼前，并拉起他与之对视、怀里的'队长'也吓得跳到一旁观望着。</p><p>只见那双原本多情的桃花眼此刻好似要喷出火来，惊得琥珀瞳眸闭目不敢再看。</p><p>突然，千玺像触电般、身体不由自主的微微颤抖着，因为他感觉到被人紧紧抱住。随后微凉的唇瓣贴上自己的，母胎solo十七年的他下意识抿紧了嘴巴、双手紧抓住自己的衣角。</p><p>……时间仿佛静止了。</p><p>呆愣片刻才反应过来的他猛然张开眼睛，与那双透露着复杂情绪的桃花眼对个正着。他使劲想推开对方，奈何两人身体严丝合缝、无从下手。他想拉开对方钳制着自己的手臂，却因为受了惊吓、手都使不上力。</p><p>王俊凯任千玺推搡拉扯了一会儿、双臂却是愈发用力，左手搂紧对方的腰、右手则移至他的后脑勺，随后微微张嘴用唇瓣叼起并抿着他的唇珠、忘情的研磨起来。……"啊！原来是这种触感，好像波霸奶茶里的珍珠似的，又软又Q又甜。"～他在心里赞叹着！</p><p>吃痛之余，千玺"嘶"的一声，此时对方趁机用舌尖撬开他微张的牙关长驱直入、舌头毫无章法的在他口腔内探索着。他被这突如其来的吻吓的软脚，坠落感让他下意识抬手抓紧对方腰边的衣服。</p><p>对方却似是被他的这个举动鼓舞，舌头开始绕着他的舌头打转……！！！千玺极力将舌头往喉咙方向卷，但是嘴巴里的空间就这么小、舌头想躲又能躲哪儿去？</p><p>没多久，他便感觉自己快要没气儿了，他开始小声的呜咽着。半饷，他发现对方仍然没有停下的打算，只好握紧拳头捶打对方的后背。</p><p>同样是母胎solo、没有接吻经验，王俊凯这才反应过来，连忙将舌头从千玺嘴里撤离、但仍保持着两人唇瓣相贴的姿态。</p><p>千玺一用力，终于推开他对方。他先是大口大口的喘着气，好一会儿才让呼吸顺畅了些，随后抬眸瞪着对方，"大哥你干嘛？疯了吗你？"</p><p>王俊凯看着对方毫无起到威胁作用的瞪视、只觉得喜欢的不得了。千玺的脸颊的红晕漫延到耳朵尖、泛着水光的双眸眼尾嫣红、就连小巧的鼻头都是红的、红肿的唇珠可口诱人，这模样让他移不开眼，他觉得自己可以看一辈子。</p><p>他眼神坚定，郑重的开口："我没疯，千玺，我……我爱你！"</p><p>"如果……从喜欢开始算起，都有七年了！"</p><p>此话一出，让千玺震惊不已，"……你你你在说什么啊？我我我们也才认识……四年半……"</p><p>"一眼万年！”王俊凯笑的甜蜜，"我也是后来追本溯源、才知道的，原来早在看到你的第一眼时，宿命就注定了。经年累月，爱上你是水到渠成。"</p><p>﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏回忆中断﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏</p><p>想到这里，千玺的耳朵上泛起一些红晕，他用手指逗弄着自己的唇珠。</p><p>十七岁的那个惊天一吻……差点儿要了他半条小命……那种窒息感让他害怕！</p><p>可是，直到现在，他仍忘不了……心脏'砰砰砰'的、剧烈的跳不停的感觉。那是'心动'，他很肯定！</p><p>所以，那个当下他想要离开，他告诉自己'必须离开'，而他确实也离开了。挥挥衣袖，不带走一片云彩……</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>